


No Place Like Home

by kooili



Category: Holby City
Genre: BAW - Berena Appreciation Week 2018, Berena Appreciation Week, F/F, Prompt: Alcohol, Prompt: Nairobi, Prompt: Smut, yes all three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili
Summary: Serena manages a quick visit before the trauma centre opens and is surprised when Bernie lets slip that she's been considering a rather major purchase.





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for day 5, 6 and 7 of Berena Appreciation Week.

It was different. 

Serena drew in a breath of the balmy air and hummed. She stood, staring at the vista in front of her. It wasn’t just the crisp blueness of the sky, nor the way it slashed across the horizon in stark contrast with the brown and ochre hues of the landscape in the far distance. It was something more subtle than that. Maybe that whole new way of life that Bernie had talked about. It was certainly different to being at home.

“Penny for your thoughts.” A pair of strong arms snaked around her waist from behind, pulling her into an embrace. 

Bernie buried her nose in Serena’s hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. She never tired of the softness and texture of the short strands, feeling them tickle her fingers as she ran them up and down the nape of Serena’s neck. 

The visit was last minute. Bernie had argued the case for some time off before the trauma centre officially opened and the director of medicine had acquiesced. He agreed that having his top trauma consultant well-rested and raring to face the inevitable rush and learning curve that would follow was a good idea. His only condition was for Bernie to be contactable just in case her intervention were required for any reason. Another jaunt back to Holby was out of the question, she had explained glumly to Serena on one of their daily FaceTime chats. 

_ “At least it’ll be a week where we can chat for more than than the usual fifteen minutes between the time zones and our shifts.” Bernie’s voice stuttered momentarily as the connection stalled before resuming. Serena’s face remained still on her screen. _

_ “Serena?” Bernie tapped on her laptop. _

_ “Yes, still here darling.’ Serena answered. “I was just thinking. Perhaps we can do better than chatting twice a day. _

A week’s worth of overtime along with careful juggling of the AAU rota later, Serena found herself wrapped in the familiar arms of her girlfriend. Bernie placed a light kiss on her cheek before pulling away with a smile and a glint in her eyes promising a more intimate greeting once they reached the privacy of her house. It had been a glorious few days together, exploring the sights and sounds of Nairobi. There was a lot more to see but neither woman felt particularly tempted to leave the house or each other’s arms in the very short time they had before Serena returned to Holby.

“Shouldn’t that be a shilling instead?” Serena answered, pulling the arms tighter around her waist.

Bernie kissed the top of her head, smiling before answering. “I’d be slightly undercharging but maybe you’ll let it slide. Since it’s me.”

Serena turned around, an inquisitive look on her face. “Undercharging?”

Bernie nodded. “I believe it’s about 0.78p to the shilling just now according to the official rates.”

“That’s a random fact to know off the top of your head. If he weren’t six thousand miles away, I’d say you’d been spending too much time around Jason,” Serena teased.

Her reply earned her a fond smile. “I should take that as a compliment but I only know because I’ve been planning to transfer over some of the money from the house sale. The bank’s been keeping me up to date with the rates daily.” 

Serena looked at her curiously. “I didn’t think it’d be that expensive to live here. Unless you’ve been living a secret life you’ve not been telling me about.”

Bernie shook her head, chuckling softly. “You’d be the first to know. No, I’ve been looking at some real estate and it’d be easier to buy it outright.”

Curiosity turned into surprise. “Oh? I know you’ve been talking about moving closer to the hospital but I thought you meant renting somewhere else.”

The was a look of hesitation on Bernie’s face before she replied. “I’m still weighing my options and besides, it’s still early days.” She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Serena’s lips before linking their hands together. “We’d better get going or we’ll be late for the dinner reservation.”

Dinner was at a quiet restaurant, a short walk from the apartment. The food arrived quickly, steaming plates of grilled meats served with pilau and githeri, a maize and kidney bean salad that had become Serena’s favourite local dish after the first time she tasted it. Bernie ordered a bottle of local Kenyan wine, a Merlot-Shiraz blend, and the spiciness complemented the meal perfectly. 

They ate in silence for a moment and, as delicious as the food was, Serena found her appetite waning, her mind going back to their conversation about moving house. It’d make sense, she rationalised, Bernie having her own place instead of living in the one bed apartment that the hospital rented for her. Serena took another bite of her salad, sighing internally. What was bothering her then? The idea of actually moving to Nairobi? It wasn’t something new and - while Serena had hoped that they would both eventually settle in Holby, especially with Jason, Greta and now baby Ginny so much a part of their lives - she was open to the idea of joining Bernie here, down the line.

Or was it, Serena forced herself to admit, the lingering fear that despite the promise to wait for eternity, Bernie might eventually choose her new roots here in Kenya over their relationship if six months to a year did indeed become more than that.

“The food okay?” Bernie asked, noticing that Serena had been pushing a piece of grilled chicken around on her plate for the last minute instead of eating. Her question broke Serena’s reverie and she speared the meat, nodding, before lifting it into her mouth.

“What’s wrong, then?”

Serena was about to deny and make up a random excuse when she caught the determined look on Bernie’s face and decided there wasn’t any point. They had only a few more days left together and she didn’t want to waste it arguing or tiptoeing around each other with tension in the air. 

“I think it’s a good idea. Buying your own place and settling down here properly.”

Bernie frowned, a little confused by the randomness of Serena’s statement. “I haven’t really had time to give it much thought.”

“You should,” Serena pressed on, an overbright smile now on her face. “A nice bungalow closer to the hospital. You’ll enjoy not having to commute and getting stuck in traffic. Makes sense since you’re here for the long haul. Besides, it’ll be nice to have a somewhere of your own to call home.” Her voice wavered briefly at the final word and Serena looked back towards her plate, blinking hard.

There was a pause, before Serena felt a hand covering her own, squeezing lightly. 

“Look at me, Serena.” The tone brooked no argument and she tilted her face upwards, hoping that her eyes wouldn’t betray her emotions. “Is this about our conversation earlier?”

Serena attempted a nonchalant shrug, finally nodding after failing miserably as her shoulders sagged. “I know how much you like planning so I guess it’s only logical to have Plan B just in case a year or even six months becomes too long to wait.”

The look on Bernie’s face transformed. Serena had expected denial, exasperation or even disappointment at her insecurity but was caught off guard by the honk of laughter instead. It was loud enough that the couple at a nearby table turned to look.

“Oh, sweetheart. What am I going to do with you?” 

Serena flushed, a mixture of embarrassment and indignation replacing her initial melancholy. “I’m glad you’re finding all of this amusing. Obviously I’ve been taking this relationship far too seriously,” she huffed. 

“No, no…” Bernie straightened her face and tightened the pressure around Serena’s hand. “Look, why don’t I settle up and we can talk about this back at the apartment. I have something to show you.”

* * * 

“Here.” Bernie handed Serena a large manila envelope before she sank onto the sofa, tucking a foot under her as she did. 

Serena pulled it open, tugging a sheaf of papers out with equal parts curiosity and trepidation.

“It was going to be the early birthday present for you before you left but I think you should have it now,” Bernie continued before adding with a grin, “just to clear the air.”

The cheek earned her a Serena glare before the other woman started perusing the document. Bernie picked up her wine glass for a sip before leaning back onto the sofa. It took Serena a while to flick through the pages, her face a picture of surprise when she finally reached the end.

“You bought a vineyard?”

Bernie shook her head. “A few rows of vines in a vineyard,” she corrected. “And although they usually produce a Merlot-Shiraz blend, they’ll set a cask aside to make pure Shiraz at harvest. And, I’ve also chosen the name for the vintage. That won’t be for a while but they can arrange for shipment back to the UK when the time comes.”

Serena stared at the section of the page Bernie pointed to and saw her own name staring back at her. She looked back at her girlfriend who was smiling broadly back at her. “You did all of this. For me?”

“Happy early birthday, darling,” Bernie murmured, covering the short distance between them and pulled Serena into a light kiss. She was about to pull away when Serena surged forward, bringing their lips together again, a little harder this time.  

“I love you, Berenice. And thank you for my present.” 

“We can take a drive out to see it tomorrow if you like. It’s only an hour and a half away and the scenery is stunning along the way.”

Serena hummed her agreement against Bernie’s lips, unwilling to give them up just yet. In the midst of the next kiss, she felt Bernie’s body sliding back, sinking into the soft cushion beneath them, gravity and the delicious weight of Serena’s body pressed against her making it impossible for her to stay upright any longer. Serena took her advantage instantly and kicked her shoes off, lifting her legs off the floor, and scooted up until she was straddling Bernie’s thighs. 

Bernie’s hand found the hem of her blouse and rucked it up, groaning softly at the feel of soft  skin as she ran it up and down Serena’s back. Her partner responded by pressing down, turning the groan into a moan at the heat radiated from Serena as she slid downwards deliberately, their hips joined, the bodies separated only by the thin linen of Serena’s capris and the skintight denim of Bernie’s jeans. 

Their eyes locked, desire mirrored on both their faces. Bernie’s right hand joined her left on Serena’s waist and started lifting the hem upwards, tugging it past the lacy bra, her intentions clear. Serena obliged by straightening her arms above her head, allowing the garment to be pulled away.

“But I don’t have a birthday present for you,” Serena whispered, as she lowered herself back onto Bernie’s chest, gasping as nimble fingers found and undid the clasp of her bra in a swift, practised motion. 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Bernie murmured hotly, licking the corner of Serena’s mouth before pulling the slip of lace away, tossing it backwards over her head, her hands returning to work straight after. The linen trousers along with the damp silk under it were soon a puddle on the living room floor. 

Serena let out a groan, low and husky, when Bernie’s hand caressed her belly before moving downwards, brushing between smooth skin and the rougher texture just below. She responded by grinding downwards, shuddering at the friction of denim against slick heat. Serena slid a hand between them, reaching for the brass button along the waistband before Bernie’s hand stilled her. 

“I thought this was a present for you,” Serena gasped as firm hands nudged her upwards so that her thighs were now on either side of Bernie’s waist. 

Bernie gave her a lascivious look, holding her eyes in a steady gaze. “It is.” She punctuated her words with a flick of her wrist, fingers sliding teasingly before burying them deep into the familiar heat. Serena moaned, pushing down, grinding hard, her body responding from muscle memory, Bernie’s hand setting the familiar rhythm. 

“You’re so beautiful. And I can’t get enough of how good it feels to be inside you.” Bernie reached her other hand to steady Serena at the hips as her movements grew jerky, Serena’s breathing becoming shallow and rapid, a sign that she was close. 

A hand reached for her arm and Bernie shifted, the wet denim rubbing between her thighs causing a bolt of pleasure to shoot straight up her spine. She ignored it, determined to ease Serena over the precipice. 

“I love fucking you.” She timed her words, hot and rough with a crook of her fingers and was rewarded instantly. Serena fell forward, her chest still heaving, muttering I-love-yous into Bernie’s cheek as waves of pleasure finally ebbed. 

“Happy early birthday to me,” Bernie murmured, gently stroking Serena’s back, holding her tightly as the body above her shifted languidly. 

They would repeat this dance. Again and again and again for the next few days, searing every feel, smell, taste into memory until they were together again. 


End file.
